The present invention relates to microseparators of the type used to separate gas from liquid in gas analyzers such as blood gas analyzers. In this specification the term "micro-separator" is used to designate a separator having a separator chamber with a volume less than 1 milliliter.
It is well known in the art to use a gas/liquid separator to remove liquids from air exhaled by a subject prior to supplying the exhaled air to a gas analyzer. My previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,568 and Hakala U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,578 describe several prior art approaches to such gas/liquid micro-separators. In the Hakala design the gas outlet for the separation chamber 5a is positioned at the internal corner formed between the components 4 and 7. This internal corner tends to direct water droplets toward the gas outlet port. Of course, any water droplets reaching the gas outlet port result in the passage of water out of the separation chamber 5a along with the desired gas sample.